The Courting of Kobayakawa Sena
by TheSecretUchiha
Summary: Full title: A Study in the Courting Rituals of Adolescent American Footballers. Collection of independent fanfics about the various methods of courting undertaken by various players to capture the attention of Sena. All fanfics: Male/Sena.
1. Marco

First of these series of fics that was written. I ended up writing them all because I could see Marco as being someone who would woo and court someone and then I wanted to look at how different character would try this... :D

Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas for other fics in this series! See bottom of chapter for more details...

* * *

Marco: Love, Marco

The only thing I care about is winning, Sena.

* * *

Sena noticed the change immediately after the game with the Dinosaurs. Many people had come to watch Deimon's practise after school, the whole team had become rather popular, and it wasn't all that surprising when members from opponent teams turned up to scout, Hiruma sent them to do the same thing after all, and it was pretty much accepted by now that if your team was worth anything, your games and practises would be watched at some point. It was an unspoken rule that when you did step onto your opponent's territory outside of any games, you were discreet and even Hiruma stuck to that rule.

Marco didn't. He would stand clearly at the top of the hill overlooking the pitch, the same spot each time he came, and watch them practise until they retired to the club house. Although maybe it was a falsehood to say he watched _them _practise, as the whole team would testify to the fact that his eyes never left Sena as he moved across the field.

Hiruma had spoken with him in hushed tones the second time he'd appeared, but seemed, not quite satisfied but willing to accept whatever Marco had said in response to his questions. It was another two weeks of constant watching before things changed again.

Sena didn't even need to look off the field to know when, suddenly, Marco stopped watching him mid-practise, he had grown so used to the feel of his eyes following each of his moves, piercing into his skull with their intensity. He didn't appear again for the rest of practise, and Sena opened his locker in the club house only to blush when a large bouquet of flowers fell out into his arms, the words '_Love Marco'_ on the card clearly legible to Sena, and the rest of the team as they crowded him to see. The blush on his cheeks lasted through the locker-room taunts, the humoured glances as he walked home with the flowers in his arms, and the questions from his mother – to which he had to explain that, no, he had not bought the flowers for a girl, and, no, the Marco who had given him the flowers was a man's name, not a woman's.

The next day he tried to talk to the Hakushu player before practise began, but before he could even manage a word to the taller boy, a spray of bullets around his feet had him running for the pitch in fear.

The same thing happened that day, and he opened his locker to find a box of expensive, hand-made chocolates, with a note similar to the last, the only change being the love heart after his name.

For the next few days Sena tried to talk to Marco, only for Hiruma to chase him away before he could even speak a word. At the same time the list of gifts continued: an expensive watch; two pairs of new trainers – one for turf and the other for grass; and more.

Finally, he opened his locker to find only a single sheet of high quality paper with a time and place written on it before the customary '_Love Marco'_. He ignored the catcalls and taunts his teammates sent his way, changing back into his casual wear with a pensive expression on his face.

Marco was already there when he arrived and courteously offered him his arm, producing a deep blush once more as Sena accepted, ignoring the curious looks from passers-by.

They walked several blocks in silence, so many questions running through Sena's mind but he just couldn't manage to verbalise a single one.

It was, perhaps, clichéd when the first word that came out of his mouth was, "Why?" as he looked up at Marco with wide, curious eyes as he chuckled.

"Because you're a winner, and, in anything in life, the only thing I care about is winning, Sena. With you by my side, we'll never be beaten."

He pressed a finely wrapped gift into his hands before tilting the running back's chin up to face him and gently brushing their lips together.

* * *

The rest of the team were already on the pitch the next day – having immediately noted Marco's absence – by the time Sena left the changing rooms.

"Hey Sena, where's your ad..." Monta trailed off, staring in shock at the petite male.

It wasn't long before the whole team was staring at him in disbelief as he nervously bit his lower lip and tugged on his shirt – his new, number four Hakushu Dinosaur's shirt, with the words _'Love Marco'_ scribbled near the bottom.

* * *

Fic inspired by the line "The only thing I care about is winning, Sena" only 'Sena' is replaced with 'Maria' – I just prefer it with Sena – in Volume 29, Chapter 252.

Just to clarify, incase this confuses anyone else - Sena is not changing teams, Marco is just being possessive and making him wear his shirt, cause I like to imagine Sena in other team's shirts... Hmmm... maybe that could be a series of ficlets! ^_^

For those interested, this series already has fics written for: Marco, Shin, Agon, Hiruma and Juumonji. More will be written if, as and when my muse for this series returns! If you have any suggestions for fics for certain characters, feel free to leave them in reviews, but I make no promises!

Let me know what you thought! :)


	2. Agon

Warning: Things that occur in this drabble would and should, in reality, be perceived as sexual harrassment, and should be reported to an authority. I do not condone the actions written within this story.

Also, I have decided to rate this collection of fics as T, however if anyone would like this rating to be raised based on the contents of this chapter, I am willing to make adjustments. However, I believe the level of the content in this chapter to be below that required to raise the rating to M.

Besides that, enjoy Agon being a complete pervert!

* * *

Agon: Glances

Things changed after the game between Shinryuuji and Deimon. The most blatant difference was the recognition they began to receive as a team: they had been the rookie team getting by on luck and a single pair of golden legs before, now they were the rookie team getting by on luck and a team full of players powerful in their own way (including a single pair of golden legs).

But that wasn't the only difference that completely changed Sena's life. The other difference, and perhaps the more personal, was that Sena would keep on seeing Kongo, Agon wherever he went. The dreadlocked teen always seemed to be found with a woman somewhere along the route Sena jogged along in the evenings, or spending money on another girl in a shop when Sena would go out with Monta, or smiling convincingly at a waitress in the arcade cafe when he hung out there with Juumonji, Tougano and Kuroki. And wherever they would pass each other, there was never a time that their eyes didn't meet and Agon didn't send him a cocky smirk, for those few seconds completely ignoring whatever girl he was chasing or dating at the time and focusing completely on his running back opponent. Each time it sent a shiver down his spine that he couldn't quite figure out.

* * *

It was two weeks later, on a Tuesday, that he received the first message. He had passed Agon only a minute ago when he felt his phone vibrating from his pocket and slowed to a walk to read the text that popped up on his screen. The first thing he noticed was that it was from an unknown number, something he hadn't experienced before, before he read the content, his face immediately turning a beet red.

"_Your ass looks so hot in those pants when you run."_

It was unsigned and Sena's mind couldn't even begin to contemplate who would be looking at his- him in that way.

He text back, thankful that he could manage to convey his words through messages without a stutter.

"_Who is this?"_

His mind couldn't even separate any of the other questions buzzing through his mind to ask. There were several moments wait before a response arrived, in which he stared at the jogging pants he wore, noticing how they were becoming rather tight in certain areas, and resolving to buy a new pair as soon as possible.

"_You'll find out soon enough."_

Sena couldn't remember being any more nervous than he was for the rest of that day, and the following morning.

* * *

It was as the team was changing for practise the following day that his phone vibrated again. He had been waiting for a text from Riku, so didn't even give it a second though as he flicked it open. As it was, it took his mind several seconds to take in the picture that he had opened that showed a half naked Agon laid across a bed, one hand behind his head whilst the other was down his unzipped jeans, making it quite obvious what he was doing at the moment the picture was taken.

The phone slipped from his hands and clattered to the floor, waking his mind forcefully from the numbness that had set in as his teammates turned to look at him.

Extremely flustered, he scooped his phone from the floor and pushed it into his locker before turning to his team and laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his head and apologizing.

He was on his way home after practise – which had gone badly as his mind kept on straying to _that_ picture and what it was supposed to mean – when the next one came. Seeing it came, once more, from the unknown number – that he really had to change to Agon's number – he braced himself before opening it this time. He still wasn't prepared for the image of Agon sat on a desk chair, his legs spread wide in his usual manner, clad only in a pair of boxers. His hand was outside of them this time, though it was still stroking himself through the material, the tightness of which making the size of the bulge much more obvious than in the first picture.

He closed his phone and rushed home, trying to think of any way to respond to the pictures, failing miserably when he found himself simply staring at him phone, hoping for some sort of inspiration with 13 draft copies saved, until he finally fell asleep.

With the next morning, came a strange acceptance of the situation, along with a strange thrill he didn't quite understand at the thought of (and second look at) the first two photos he hadn't deleted in his shock.

It didn't prevent his disbelief when he opened the third picture that arrived when he sat at his desk that night. Once more he wore one article of clothing less, leaving his stretched out nude on his bed, his hand gripping an impressive length of flesh and, for once, his eyes staring straight out of the picture and capturing Sena's. He flushed, as usual, and felt his mouth go dry in a second, but was also able to recognise the tingle down his spine and the way it wasn't just his face that heated up, but his whole body.

"_Why are you sending me these?"_

Perhaps one of the most obvious questions to ask, and to answer, but almost the most important for him to know what to do next.

"_Why do you _think _I'm sending these?"_

Sena didn't try to hide the smile that crossed his face from that message, someone was honestly interested in him, the errand boy-turned-running back. And not just anyone: the insanely handsome, and apparently very well-endowed older male. He took a few minutes to process that before responding again, for once making his demands heard plain and simple, through message even if he wasn't likely to ever do that in person.

"_Alright. But, if you want anything from me, this isn't going to be a one-night thing. If that's all you want, you should look elsewhere."_

He only just managed to prevent himself from adding his typical 'I think... maybe... possibly... only if you think so...' onto the end.

He leant back into his pillows, holding his phone out in front of him as he waited for the reply. He was so focused, he nearly missed the sound of the doorbell ringing. Only because it was unusual for that time of night did his mind pick up on it and tune into the conversation as his mum opened the door.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing you at this time of night, Mrs Kobayakawa, but I really need to talk to Sena if he's available?"

Once again Sena dropped his phone in shock, before sitting up whilst rubbing his forehead where it had hit him before bouncing away on top of his sheets.

The door to his room opened as he stood, and Agon stepped inside, closing the door behind him with a smirk.

The last thing he heard before his mind went blank when Agon's lips met his was his mother's comment, "What a lovely young man!"

* * *

So yeah... I can't help myself writing scandalous things when it comes to Agon! He brings out the scandalous side of me! xP

Let me know your thoughts! :)


	3. Hiruma

Super short fic for Hiruma!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hiruma: I Know

The first note Sena found in his locker absolutely terrified him.

"_I know you sleep with a rabbit you call Usa-chan..."_

He had quickly forced the piece of paper into his bag and looked around nervously, to see if anyone was watching him, or about to confront him. There was no one, all the people nearby were minding their own business or talking with friends. How could someone know that? The only person he figured might know about his sleeping bunny would be Mamori, but he hadn't even shared that with her, it was embarrassing enough that she thought she had to mother him. There was Hiruma as well of course, but he only used his Devil's Handbook when he wanted something, and the note seemed to have no purpose but to terrify him.

There was another one waiting for him the next day.

"_I know you refer to Juumonji as Juu-niisan when you're alone."_

That one was even worse. Sure, he'd be a laughing stock if people found out about Usa-chan, but if the linesman ever heard that he thought of him as a brother, he'd never be able to face the blonde again!

And more appeared each day.

"_I know, you kept the maid outfit from the culture fair."_

"_I know you have a pair of lucky boxers with cats on them."_

And, whilst extremely embarrassing, there didn't seem to be any harmful intentions in the notes, and he would certainly know if the information on them was being circulated in the school.

After four days of the notes, Friday didn't seem like it'd be any different. And, as expected, when he opened his locker another piece of paper was waiting for him on top of his books.

He blanched more than any time previously when he read the words written there:

"_I know who you fancy."_

And almost fainted before he saw the letters 'P.T.O.' written at the bottom, cautiously flipping the note over to read the last few words...

"_And I like you too. Go out with me."_

He really did stop breathing as the note fell from his fingers, and he glanced around to find Hiruma stood right beside him, a wide smirk dominating his face and a bouquet of mixed red and black roses over his shoulder before he offered them to Sena.

He hardly noticed the students watching in disbelief around them as he shakily reached out to accept the flowers, his fingers curling around them hesitantly before he managed a smile up at the quarterback.

"Sure."

He heard Hiruma cackle joyfully as he fainted.

* * *

Not much more to say about this fic, beside the very pleasant thought of Sena getting to keep his maid outfit...

Additional Note - P.T.O. means 'Please Turn Over'. I had assumed this was a commonly known acronym, but a reviewer was confused so I also checked with my boyfriend and apparently it's not... Maybe it's a British thing? :S  
Anyway, you write it at the bottom of a page or note to signify that there is more written on the back! Sorry if that confused anyone! x3

Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Shin

Super, SUPER short fic for Shin! And just as surely as Agon ends up scandalous, and Juumonji ends up fluffy, Shin ends up adorkable... x_x

I just always end up feeling that Shin is slightly disconnected to the modern world, whether that's electronics, or just regular sayings... idk, that's just my head-canon for him I guess...

Enjoy!

* * *

Shin: Swept

It was a normal day for Sena as he went on his evening jog. He had been upset to not meet Shin at any of the points their paths normally crossed, but he couldn't meet the linebacker every day, much to his disappointment.

He was about to turn a corner when the world suddenly tilted, and he felt the air rushing through his hair as his feet left the ground.

Completely stunned, he could only blink several times before his eyes even took in Shin's face that was above him whilst it seemed the Oujo ace was continuing to jog.

"Er, Shin-san? Is... is everything alright?"

Shin looked down at him, almost seeming confused by the question. "Everything is fine, Kobayakawa-san."

"Oh... okay..." Sena looked down for a second and twiddled his fingers nervously. "Um, then why are you carrying me like this?" he motioned to the way his knees were hooked over one arm and his back supported by the other, with his head leaning against Shin's chest. It was... nice, he thought to himself before blushing darkly.

"Sakuraba told me to."

If Sena thought he couldn't get any more confused by the situation then he was very wrong. Shin seemed to actually take note of his nonplussed expression and elaborated further.

"We were talking about the way we feel about other people. After explaining some of the confusing feelings that occurred when I was around you, Sakuraba informed me that the best way to deal with them was to find you and sweep you off your feet. I am not quite sure what that has accomplished."

Sena stared up at his rival in shocked silence for several seconds. 'Does that mean that he...' he started to think before his world suddenly tilted again and he found himself placed on his front door step.

Shin stared down at him for several seconds before nodding to himself and turning to leave. It was unanticipated by both of them when Sena's hand grasped his large biceps to halt him.

Sena acted before his brain could even consider the consequences, leaning up and placing a quick kiss on the other teen's cheek.

"Thank you Shin-san. You should go tell Sakuraba that I've been successfully swept, he could probably give you some advice on what to do next."

The other teen nodded before jogging away again, though Sena was pleased to see the way he lifted one hand to touch the place Sena's lips had been and glanced back before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

So yeah, Shin being cute!

As always, let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions! :)


	5. Juumonji

Juumonji is a bit like Agon, in that whilst I can't help writing scandalous fics for Agon, more often than not, Juumonji's end up rather fluffy and cute... Can't be helped!

Enjoy!

* * *

Juumonji: Pictures of You (Has Anyone Ever Told You...)

Things had changed since he first entered Deimon High School, in too many ways to mention. Perhaps one way to describe just what had occurred would be to reference the number of contacts on his phone: a rather drastic increase from one to eighty seven. It seemed these days everyone wanted to know him. And with his new found popularity – which he still couldn't seem to get used to – came his immunity from bullies. No-one in their right mind would pick on anyone that Hiruma had a vested interest in, especially a member of the American Football team.

However even with this change, and the resulting safety of his lunch money, he still had some overzealous protectors: Mamori being the prime example. However, at this moment in time, it was Juumonji whom he had to convince of his wellbeing, as the blonde loomed over him intently.

"Hieee! I swear I just forgot my money, Juumonji-kun! No-one stole it from me!"

When that did nothing to dissipate the lineman's frown Sena backed up slightly, creating some space between them.

"I was rushing for practise 'cause I slept in. I didn't even go into the kitchen this morning, so completely missed the money on the counter!"

Juumonji frowned for a moment before nodding, seeming satisfied for a split second before his face set even further into disapproval.

"So you haven't had any breakfast either? That's it!" He grabbed Sena's arm and pulled him out of the classroom and down the hall to the bread stand. "Pick something."

When Sena's hand reached for the plain bread it was smacked down, "Pick something else."

They ended up spending their lunch period in contented silence, in the exact same spot from which they had first sent him to buy them bread: the irony that Sena spent a fair amount of time there nowadays didn't go unnoticed.

"So, where're Togano and Kuroki today?" he asked curiously as they made their way back to class.

Juumonji shrugged before replying, "Togano's visiting family – against his will – and Kuroki's got flu, somehow."

They fell silent again until they were nearing their classroom, when Juumonji slowed to a stop. "Hey, Sena... I was wondering... I just got a new game and was meant to be meeting Kuroki to play it tonight but, you know..." he trailed off, giving another shrug to let Sena fill in that blank. "Do you fancy getting together after school to play, if you're not doing anything that is?"

He almost couldn't stop the blush spreading across his face when Sena stared up at him with his wide eyes before smiling, "Sure, I'd love to. But I'll warn you now, I'm no amateur at gaming!"

Juumonji only laughed, dismissively.

* * *

Sena laughed joyfully, punching the air in delight when his score – over double that of Juumonji – took the top spot on the leader board.

Juumonji couldn't help but stare at the teen when he continued wiggling back and forth in triumph before smiling at him.

They were sat in Sena's bedroom, playing the game Juumonji had brought with him and drinking the ice-cold lemonade Sena had provided. It was the first time he had been in his teammate's room – and only Togano and Kuroki had been in his – so he couldn't help look around curiously when he'd first entered. He wasn't surprised at how neat it was, but was both pleased and shocked to find a whole wall taken up by photographs of teammates and past opponents. He put his controller down now and stood to take a closer look.

There were so many! The most frequent were pictures of those who had been members of the Deimon Devil Bats, and there were pictures there from the very start, including his first game when he had just joined, or been blackmailed to join anyway – not that he minded anymore. He couldn't believe how many times he appeared in the pictures, only a few of them he could remember being taken.

"I hope you don't mind?" Sena had appeared silently beside him and was looking over the pictures with a fond smile on his face.

"No, it's fine. How did you even get all these?" he asked, spotting one of the teen standing beside a grouchy looking Agon – though when he looked closely, he could see the beginnings of a fond smirk on his face.

The smaller teen's eyes roved endlessly over the pictures as he replied. "It wasn't too hard. I never really had any friends beside Mamori and Riku. So much has changed for me since I asked to join the Devil Bats and it's just been amazing to meet so many wonderful people! After we had reviewed the pictures from our first game, Hiruma let me keep them," he pointed out the section on the very left – showing more field than any players, "And I decided after that to take pictures to remember each game. It was hard, as I was on the field and no one knew it was me for a lot of the time, but I'm glad I did it: I don't want to ever forget all the good times we've had together."

The way he turned and looked up at Juumonji after saying that was too much for him. One hand reached out to cup Sena's cheek, moving closer to the running back.

"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?"

He pressed his lips chastely against Sena's before he could reply.

* * *

Omake.

They ended up spending the rest of the night sat on Sena's bed, with the smaller teen in his lap, as Sena pointed out different pictures and told him about them.

He was half listening to his tale about Kakei being extremely camera shy as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's – the word still felt strange in his mind – waist and shuffled back to lean against the blank wall behind him.

He looked beside him to make sure he hadn't knocked any photos from their place only to give an undignified yelp.

"Why do you have that!" he pointed to a picture that was pinned to the wall at the same height as the pillow.

Sena bit his lip nervously even as a shy smile crossed his face, "Hiruma asked me to keep it for him. Though, I would say you looked even better without the little Devil Bats in the way, Kazuki!"

Juumonji only stared down at the boy in his lap in shock, 'Who'd have known innocent Sena had thoughts like that!'

* * *

This was just going to be them playing games, but somehow the picture idea, then the omake appeared in my head and wrote themselves in.

Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
